EijixSakuno: Love Story
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Redone, and Revised! First EijiXSakuno fic! How Eiji and Sakuno got together. I collabed this fic with a fan fic friend 3 years ago.


EijiXSakuno: Love Story:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this long fan fic...I decided to put all the chapters together into a long oneshot.

**Known Feelings**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, 1st year high school student, and art club member, has a huge crush on Ryoma Echizen, and it was public knowledge to everyone. Sometimes she knew Ryoma must have known. Really, how could he not?

He was a bit dense in the romance department, but nobody could be THAT dense. And, they weren't 12 anymore. You can't go on forever without waking up and noticing Sakuno continued to cheer him on, along with her senpai-tachi. She grew to have some sort of relationship with the boy's tennis team as a whole. She wasn't just Ryoma's shadow or Ryuzaki's granddaughter, the others took notice.

Inui would comment on how her artwork was displayed. Oishi would show concern if she had no idea for her art work. Fuji would smile at her when they met in the hallways. One time, she helped Kaidoh save a kitten from a tree, as Momo cheered them on.

It seemed like Sakuno had become a person of her own. Ryoma may not have seen her, but the other boys did. Especially one in particular, Eiji Kikumaru. If there was one regular Sakuno felt comfortable with, it had been Eiji.

She considered him to be like a big brother she could never have, and he vowed that he always protect her she liked that. She felt safe around him and told him all of the feelings she never could tell Ryoma. Sakuno should have been satisfied with her status, but for some reason she wasn't.

It hit her hard that day, when she stood by the fence watching as the boys team practiced. She linked her fingers through the fence and followed Ryoma as he grabbed his towel from a bench and wiped his face. Sakuno's heart beat quickly and knew now he couldn't be hers. She remembered their conversation just a few hours ago at lunch.

~Flashback~

She spotted Ryoma eating his lunch under a tree and approached him cautiously.

"Aa, Ryoma."She said softly. Ryoma looked up at her from his lunch, but said nothing. Sakuno met his cold golden gaze. She had to say it or she wouldn't be able to move on.

"Ryoma." She bowed low."For a long time now I... I l-liked you!" There was silence as she looked up to see Ryoma looking back down at his lunch.

"I'm sorry." The boy finally said "But I don't like you like that."

"Oh..really?" She said sadly, "I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry for being a bother." With that said she ran up to the roof not caring if people saw her crying.

~End Flashback~

Sakuno Ryuzaki explained the rejection to Eiji Kikumaru as he embraced her. She clutched her tiny fists tightly on his uniform. Throughout lunch Sakuno stood in Eiji's embrace. He made her feel better as they joked about pastimes.

Sakuno told her good friend Rebecca Kiwasi what took place during lunch. They both were in the art club which was dismissed early due to a family emergency the teacher had to attend.

"Since we have time let's watch the boys practice." Rebecca suggested grabbing her blue string bag out the locker. Sakuno agreed to the suggestion wanting to thank Eiji.

After tennis practice Eiji sees Sakuno gazing at Ryoma. He realized he's more in LOVE with her and needs to tell her SOON! He was about to approach her but she ran out crying again. _"Sakuno-chan what's wrong now?"_ He thought to himself chasing after her.

**Chaos**

"What's wrong Sakuno chan?" Eiji asked walking embracing her.

"My heart is still aching." She answered.

"It takes time to heal and I'm here for you." He says she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll walk you home." He volunteered as she nodded wiping away her tears.

Saturday came with tennis practice; which was running laps, practice matches, and cheering from Sakuno, Rebecca, and Tomoka (what a surprise she came just for Ryoma.) Sakuno cheered in her heart for Eiji; 'Let's _go Eiji-senpai you can do it.'_

After tennis practice Eiji ran up to Sakuno saying; "Wait for me near the school gates." She answered with a nod as Tomoka, and Rebecca kept her company near the school gates.

Tomoka's cellphone rang knowing it was her mother. "Tomoka come home now. I need you to look after your brothers."

"But mom I'm with my friends right now. Can you just get a babysitter?"

"No hurry now, I'm running late for something important!" She demanded as Tomoka groaned in defeat and left running.

Rebecca stood with Sakuno until Fuji came to meet up with her so they could 'hang around the shopping centers.' Both left waving at Sakuno goodbye.

Eiji FINALLY came running apologizing to Sakuno. She just kissed his cheek again as he blushed. "Are you ready Eiji-senpai?"

"H-hai Sakuno-chan. Let's go." He says walking past her quickly rubbing his kissed cheeks.

"Hey isn't that Eiji-senpai and Sakuno?" Rebecca pointed as Fuji followed.

"Yes it is. I wonder why they're here?"

"To eat of course. I could see that since Eiji-senpai eats a lot." Rebecca answered adding sarcasm to her voice. Fuji chuckled sipping his orange soda.

"You think they're on a date?"

"Maybe let's leave them alone and get back to shopping." Before they headed out 2 new guests caught one of their eyes.

"Isn't this getting Interesting?"

"What do you mean Fuji-senpai?" He answered her question pointing to who entered the burger joint.

Entering the burger joint was Ryoma and ? "Ryoma-kun is here Eiji-senpai."

"Nani?" Eiji called out following Sakuno's gaze.

"My heart is aching senpai." Sakuno cried out. Eiji patted her lightly not taking his eyes away from Ryoma and ?

**Walking Home**

Everyone was enjoying their time at the park. Fuji and Eiji teamed up to go against Tezuka and Ryoma in a doubles match. In which it was a no game since it started to rain. Before the rain poured Fuji and Eiji were leading 3 games to 1. Rebecca was referee for the match as Sakuno cheered her HEART out for Eiji's team.

"Oh no it's raining HARD." Rebecca bellowed as the others agreed trying to find shelter.

"I guess this 'date' is over." Fuji implied as everyone sweat dropped.

"First of all Fuji-senpai it's not a date like you implied. We're all just hanging out." Rebecca corrected him. Fuji just chuckled and gave Rebecca a pat on her back.

_"To me it was a date until you guys showed up. But I'm having fun with Sakuno-chan even if they're here."_ Eiji thought to himself.

"I guess it's time for us to go home since it's getting a little late." Sakuno announced.

"Yeah I do need to cook dinner since it's my turn." Rebecca added.

"Can I join you for dinner Rebecca?"

"Sure Fuji-senpai. You just need to let your sister know you will be in my house."

"I know that. She wouldn't mind." So Fuji and Rebecca headed to her house leaving Tezuka, Ryoma, Eiji, and Sakuno alone in the park as the rain continued pouring.

"Buchou would you mind walking me home?"

"Not a problem Echizen."

"See you Monday." Ryoma shouted grabbing Tezuka by his arm. Sakuno watches as they wave goodbye.

"You ready to head home Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes Eiji-senpai." The walk home was silenced with the sounds of the rain pouring only. Eiji sees Sakuno shivering so he placed his Seigaku jersey around her. She instantly blushed with sudden warmth contact of Eiji's jersey.

"Thank you Eiji-senpai."

"No problem. I saw you shivering a little and thought my jersey would keep you warm."

"It is keeping me warm Eiji-senpai." She says with a small blush and smile. Eiji blushed and smiled himself embracing her tightly. They talked a bit (about I don't know) until arriving at her house.

"Here we are Sakuno-chan."

"Thank you for today I had fun."

"Even when you were sad I was a little sad myself."

"Eiji-senpai you and Rebecca-chan cheered me up. Making me feel better so don't worry about it."

"Okay if you say so."

Before Eiji left he decided to give Sakuno a 'friendly hug or something else.' She embraced him back as they parted away for a bit they gazed at each other. Sakuno blushed noticing how CLOSE Eiji was to her face. Eiji just wanted to KISS her so BAD.

Out of nowhere Eiji kissed Sakuno's forehead, nose, both rosy cheeks, and FINALLY made contact onto her lips. Is Eiji out of character in this part?

**Strange Behavior**

"What? Sakuno kissed Eiji-senpai?" Rebecca gasped causing a commotion during homeroom.

"Shh." Sakuno tried to hush her friend embarrassedly. At that moment Sakuno blushed as Rebecca whispered 'I'm sorry.' In Rebecca's mind she was planning on telling Fuji what occurred after they left.

"Did you tell Tomoka what happened on Saturday?" Rebecca asked Sakuno. She nodded remembering her friend's reaction over the phone.

Of course she was LOUD and shocked also asked what happened between her and Ryoma. She explained to her that Ryoma rejected her feelings and didn't like her the way she LIKED him. Tomoka was also pissed at Sakuno for not telling her right away. Sakuno explained that it took her a while for her to get over the HEARTBREAK and she finally understood.

"So did you like it?" Rebecca asked slyly perhaps being sadistic like Fuji.

"Aa."Sakuno's blush deepened. "I don't know." She was lying of course! She liked it and sort of wanted to do it again. But she was way too shy to admit it. Rebecca somehow could read Sakuno like a book though she knew how Sakuno really felt about that kiss.

Elsewhere on the 3rd year hall, Eiji and Fuji were just coming in the class from morning practice. They both walked to their seats and sat down.

"So, what's this exciting thing that happened to you?" Fuji asked. Eiji seemed so happy and energetic during practice that Fuji knew something had to happened to him over the weekend.

"I don't know if I should tell you, nya!" Eiji said, as a tinted blush came over his face.

"Oh?" Fuji asked. "You can't tell your best friend when you finally kiss the girl you liked for 3 years?"

Eiji's eyes widened in surprise. _'How_ in the world did Fuji know everything?'

"So I'm right?" Fuji asked with a devious smile.

Eiji nodded, looking down at his desk. "Yeah. I wish I could do it again."

Lunchtime came and Sakuno boldly went to Eiji's class to ask him to eat with her. Sakuno led Eiji up to the roof and shared her bentou with him. It was really nice but since they had shared a kiss that weekend, it was a bit awkward for the two of them. They tried to talk but the kiss would replay in their minds.

Fuji was heading over to a certain class he had with a close friend of his. He wanted this close friend of his to help him hook Sakuno and Eiji together. "Hello Rebecca." Fuji greeted entering the room.

"Oh hello Fuji-senpai. There is something I need to tell you."

"So do I."

"Okay you go first." Rebecca insisted.

"No ladies first besides you look very HAPPY with what you need to tell me." Fuji insisted back, with that comment she obliged.

"Okay Sakuno told me this morning during homeroom that Eiji-senpai had kissed her."

"Really?"

"Yup I think she liked it and would do it again. So what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Well I somehow read Eiji like a book this morning since he seemed distracted and pulled out the same information you told me."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes and he told me he would want to kiss her again. If he ever gets the chance."

"Maybe that could be arranged. I do get the feeling that Eiji-senpai does like Sakuno A LOT."

"You're telling me. He's been in LOVE with Sakuno for the past three years."

"Damn that's how long she's been in LOVE with Ryoma-san and he rejected her feelings."

"True so it's our job to get them together."

"Exactly what you have in mind?"

"This will take a while for me to think of a good plan to get them together. Are you willing to help?"

"Yes, I want to see my friend happy. I know Eiji-senpai will make her happy since they're close friends ever since I first met them."

"Yeah just like you and me." Fuji added with a tinted blush. _'I wish you were more than a friend to me.'_

"I know I'm glad you're one of my CLOSEST friend Fuji-senpai." Rebecca says with a tinted blush as well. _'I wish you knew how much I LOVE YOU.'_

In their own thoughts the teacher had arrived for class to start. Sakuno and Eiji are in the rooftop still acting strange. Ryoma is looking for Tezuka to tell him SOMETHING.

**Let's get them TOGETHER 1**

After tennis practice Ryoma vowed his self to tell Tezuka how he felt. "Buchou, can we talk?"

"What is it Echizen?" The stoic captain asked getting ready to head inside the locker room to change.

"Well remember last Saturday?"

"Of course I do. What about it?"

"Do you think what we had was a date?" Ryoma asked as a tinge of blush crept his face. He decided to lower his head with his cap feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"I'm not sure. Do you think it was a date?" He asked back.

"Maybe it bothered me what Fuji-senpai said that day."

"Yeah it bothered a little too that day."

"Can I tell you something else?"

"What is it?"

"Well I-I liked... you for a-a...while buchou. Just wanted to let you k-know." Ryoma stuttered the words before running off leaving a shocked stoic Tezuka.

_'So you do like me. I like you too.'_ Tezuka said to himself finalizing he will tell Ryoma how he feels.

Sakuno has been acting strange ever since classes ended and Rebecca was getting worried. "Do you want to come over to my house Sakuno?"

"No Rebecca-chan it's okay. I need to go home to get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired."

"I hope this isn't an excuse to avoid Eiji-senpai."

"N-no what... do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious I know you like him."

"No I don't."

"Stop acting stubborn Sakuno. It's written all over your face. Just admit it!"

"Alright I do ever since that KISS I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"I told you I knew it. Now you have to tell him."

"I'm scared to tell him that's why I've been avoiding him during his tennis practice."

"Okay that explains it. Do you mind if I hang out with you at your house."

"No that would be good. And now I could find out if you like anybody." Sakuno concluded with a giggle. She received her answer as her friend blushed crimson red.

"Nya Fujiko are you going to help me get with Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes I will. And you will owe me a favor back."

"What kind of favor nya?"

"When you and Sakuno get together FINALLY after three years, I want you to give me a little boost to tell Rebecca how I feel."

"Sure nya. You both look good together and it would be FINALLY after one year."

"True."

**Let's get them TOGETHER 2**

It has been four months since Eiji confessed his feelings towards Sakuno. Fuji and Rebecca confessed their feelings towards each other and are a couple now. The same goes for Tezuka and Ryoma as well.

Sakuno has been avoiding her true feelings towards Eiji for the past four months. She sees her friends all paired up with someone and it hurts her inside not knowing how in LOVE she is with Eiji.

Eiji watches her for the past four months and his feelings for her still hasn't changed. He wants her to be his girlfriend before he graduates high school. Fuji succeeded in getting the girl four months earlier, as well as Tezuka and Ryoma. Eiji noticed how everyone was paired up and it hurt him inside.

~Graduation~

Fuji was kissing his girlfriend Rebecca when Eiji caught his attention. "Hold on Rebecca I need to talk to Eiji."

"Okay I will talk to Sakuno since she came to watch you all graduate." Rebecca replied.

"By the end of the day those two will end up together Rebecca."

"I know I trust your word." She said with a giggle. He kissed her again before running up to Eiji.

Rebecca ran up to Sakuno as well talking to her about random stuff until the mention of Eiji's name. Rebecca could tell she was sweating, blushing, and stuttering. She smiled lightly and patted her good friend's back.

"Go tell him you LOVE him."

"I can't I'm scared."

"You know he still loves you right?"

"I know but what if his love for me is just friendly or brotherly?"

"You won't know until you tell him."

"Hai I will tell him now!"

"That a girl." Rebecca cheered grabbing Sakuno's wrist taking her to Eiji's direction. Fuji did the same as on cue both Sakuno and Eiji were facing each other.

"We will leave you two together." Fuji announced grabbing his girlfriend by the waist and waving.

"Good luck Sakuno and Eiji-senpai." Rebecca called out with a giggle as well as Fuji.

Eiji and Sakuno watch their friends leave. Both chuckled nervously towards each other. There was a long silence before Eiji broke it.

"How have you been?"

"I've been really good, and good luck in your future. I'm going to miss you a lot." She said but the last few words were in whisper. She didn't know Eiji heard and smiled when he did.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said in a whisper which caught Sakuno off guard.

Fuji and Rebecca were hiding nearby as were the others. They were all cheering for both to get together before the ceremony started. Tezuka and Ryoma were behind a tree...making out. Both wanted them together and be happy too.

Tomoka was cheering for her friend squealing like crazy. Horio had to cover her mouth since he wanted to hear the confession as well.

"Come on Sakuno, you can do it." Rebecca said in a low voice as Fuji nodded in agreement.

Sakuno was a nervous wreck, palms sweating. Blushing like crazy as her mind was playing with her. 'Go ahead tell him you love him. He's right there beside you.' She shook her head clutching her skirt stuttering the words she was trying to tell Eiji.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Eiji wondered as his heart was beating like crazy, blushing crimson red knowing his friends were in hiding.

"I love you too much." She cried through tears. "I need and want you. Please don't leave me."

Eiji gasped at the confession he been waiting to hear for the past four months. Fuji and Rebecca cried for joy embracing each other in the process. The others did the same with their loved ones.

Eiji embraced her tightly. He wiped away her tears as unknown tears rolled down his own face in which Sakuno wiped away.

"I love you too." Eiji said through more tears. "I won't leave you and need you as much as you need me." He finalized with their second kiss. "I want you too because I love you."

**Surprise**

Today being November 28, is the day for a certain red-headed teen. On this day he turns 18, and he is excited for his birthday and the plans he has with his girlfriend of eight months, name Sakuno Ryuzaki.

The former tennis regulars now college students will have a small party for Eiji, with friends and family coming together in Kawamura's sushi restuarant. Sakuno was at home preparing the cake and getting her boyfriend's gifts together, with the help of her two best friends, Rebecca, and Tomoka.

"I can't believe Eiji senpai turns 18 today."

"True but he still acts like a cute neko." Sakuno blushed telling her friends.

"We know how much you love that about him." Rebecca teased nudging the blushing girl.

Elsewhere the party was about to begin in the restaurant as the former regulars did cleaning, and cooked a wonderful feast for the absent Eiji Kikumaru. He was with Oishi in the mall picking out a special gift for Sakuno.

"Are you sure about this, Eiji?"

"Yes I'm sure." he smiled pointing to the diamond ring.

"What will the others think?"

"They're going to be surprised especially Saku chan, and buchou." he smiled paying for the ring he just bought. "Come on we should get going back to the restaurant."

"Right..." Oishi fumbled with his sleeve shirt a bit nervous. He was anxious to what will happen during the night's party when Eiji pops the question to Sakuno.

At the party everyone was coming in at their own pace, being greeted by Eiji's family. Eiji was eating sushi like crazy and sharing some with his blushing girlfriend, Sakuno. Ryoma hasn't showed up yet as he was coming all the way from America for Thanksgiving and being with his senpai tachis on one of their birthdays. Tezuka wasn't there yet either as he went to pick up his boyfriend, Ryoma from the airport.

Fuji kept teasing his best friend, Eiji smiling happily. Rebecca was doing the same to her Sakuno as she pushed the brunette girl closer to the red headed acrobatic teen. Fuji and Rebecca sat beside each other enjoying their friends blushing faces, and holding hands with each other in the process.

In the duration of the party things were going smoothly with excitement with dinner, teasing here and there, talking, and dancing. Of course they sung Happy Birthday to Eiji as the pillar pairing didn't participate in the singing. Both males were smiling a bit, nodding their heads, and holding each other's hand. The cake was being cut now as Eiji decided to make his announcement to his friends and family.

"Can I have all your attention?" Eiji stood up from his chair.

They all stopped what they were doing to listen to what Eiji needed to say. Sakuno stood beside Eiji smiling and wondering what her boyfriend needed to share with the others.

"We're ears, Kikumaru." Tezuka said, nodding his head to one of the golden doubles pairing.

"I thank you all for coming to my birthday." he smiled at them before continuing. "There's news I want to share with everyone, and mostly to one person." his blue eyes averted to Sakuno.

The young girl felt her heart beating as she gulped and blushed. "Yes...Eiji...k-kun..."

"There's something I want to ask you." he moved the chair he was sitting at before, leading Sakuno to it. "We been through a lot together...and pulled through it."

"...True..." she felt tears coming down her eyes.

"I have already asked Ryuzaki sensei about this, and she's 100 percent behind it."

"What is it then...?" she asked stuttering.

"I wanted to know if you would marry me and become Mrs. Eiji Kikumaru?" he smiled feeling tears coming down his eyes.

Everyone was surprised but waited for their former coach's granddaughter to answer. She looked around at her upperclassmen, smiling, and wiping her tears at the same time. Brown eyes met blue eyes once again as she nodded her head yes, and showed Eiji her shivering hand as he kissed it placing the engagement ring. Everyone was happy for the new engaged couple, congratulating them with so much love coming from their hearts.

Eiji's family was excited and happy with the news and couldn't wait to welcome Sakuno into the family. The older Kikumaru siblings teased the younger sibling as he just ignored them seeing his parents, grandparents, aunt, and uncle hugging Sakuno, his new fiancée.

Sakuno hugged everyone as she ran to her future husband's arm. "This is a surprise, Eiji kun."

"I always been wanting you to be my wife since I first found out how much I desired you." he confessed kissing her forehead.

"Well you got your wish, and I'm so happy to being your future wife because I love you so much." She said kissing his forehead back.

"This turned out to be a birthday party that will not be forgotten."

"At your eighteenth birthday you proposed to an awesome girlfriend." Sakuno giggled entwining her fingers with Eiji's.

"You mean my fiancée and soon to be wife." Eiji corrected her, kissing her nose.

"Right."

The end.

How was it? If there are any mistakes let me know.

Leave honest reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
